Cupcake Wars: Supernatural
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: When Stiles gets the chance to go on Cupcake Wars, he knows it's going to change things for his bakery. Especially if he wins.


Author's Note: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters. This is set in an alternate universe.

* * *

**Cupcake Wars: Supernatural**

Stiles can't believe he made it here. He started his business just last year, making cupcakes for the people of Beacon Hills and now he is here on Cupcake Wars. When he'd gotten the call that he'd been selected for the show, Stiles had spent the next few hours in shock. Then he'd gotten busy planning. He knew he was taking with him, of course; it would be Allison. Allison had been his part time assistant ever since he'd opened, and he knew she wouldn't let him down. Besides, Scott would get a kick out of seeing his fiancée on TV. Plus, Ally wouldn't be bothered the stream of chatter that would come out of his mouth when he got into the baking zone. Once he'd ended up detailing the entire history of Robin's various incarnations while making eight dozen cookies.

Even if he doesn't win, being on the show would get his name out there. And if he did win, that meant that Stiles could hire Allison on full time and open up a store front rather than just working out of his dad's kitchen. But first he has to win this thing. And Stiles can't help but he intimidated by his competition. He tries not to let that show as he records his introduction.

"My name is Stiles Stilinski, no Stiles isn't my real name, but no one can pronounce that, so we'll stick with Stiles. I'm the owner of Red Hood's Basket. We're an online bakery located in Beacon Hills, California. I started baking after my mom died, and it's become my passion. My assistant today is Allison Argent. She's by best friend's fiancée and she's been helping me out with the bakery since I opened it. If we win the ten thousand dollars, we plan on moving into a commercial kitchen and opening a storefront."

But the nerves come back as the competition starts. He's the only guy here for one thing, and everyone else has years more experience than he does. So Stiles is a ball of nerves when the bakers are called up in front of the judges.

"Welcome to Cupcake Wars. Today, you are going to need bravery, intelligence, and a good sense of humor because you will be honoring the wildly popular TV show Supernatural. The cast of the TV show will be celebrating the series finale with an exclusive screening with of the final episode with some lucky fans followed by a party. And who ever wins today will have their cupcakes featured at this amazing event. If that is not enough, however, the winner will also walks away with ten thousand dollars."

He's doing his best not to completely geek out. Supernatural is one of his favorite shows, and to provided the refreshments at the party for the final episode? That's the chance of a life time.

"Here's the deal," Justin continues. "Today there will be three rounds of competition. After each round, one of you will be eliminated. One special note, today, we're asking you to plate four cupcakes each round instead of three. First up is the taste challenge. Now Supernatural is all about defeating evil, but even our heroes have to eat. On the inspiration table you'll find foods that you might associate with the show such as apple pie, salt, whiskey, salad, and burgers. Your first challenge is to create a cupcake based on at least one of these flavors. You have forty-five minutes to translate these flavors into a cupcake. Starting now."

It didn't take more than a glance at the table for Stiles to figure out what he was going to do. He headed back to the kitchen where Allison was waiting for him.

"So, I figure we'll do a spiced whiskey cupcake with chocolate buttercream and sprinkled with sea salt on top."

Allison nodded. "Sounds good. I'll preheat the oven then get started on our buttercream."

Stiles started on the cupcake batter. It wouldn't be the first time he'd cooked with alcohol, but the time crunch made mistakes far more costly. He was working off of a recipe he had used before though which did help. The trickiest bit was figuring out how much whiskey to add. As soon as the cupcakes were in the oven, Stiles felt much better.

"Taste." A spoon of buttercream was shoved in his face.

"Perfect, Ally. Did we bring the pink sea salt?"

"Already got it out."

The cupcakes came out of the oven and went straight into the freezer to cool. Allison was working on the buttercream, and Stiles didn't have anything to do except wait and listen to the other bakers. He'd been doing a pretty good job ignoring the others, but now he didn't have anything to do but wait. It would be at least two more minutes before they could ice the cupcakes.

His competition was scary. First there was Jennifer with her assistant Kali. Jennifer actually seemed rather nice, but Kali was another story all together. She'd even snarled at Allison in the pantry. Then there was Noshiko and her daughter Kira. They were Stiles favorites out of the competition. Noshiko was stern and serious while Kira was bright and bubbly, but the two of them were polite and profession. The last pair was Adrienne and Harrison, a pair of twin sisters who reminded Stiles of his high school chemistry teacher.

All of them already had their own storefronts and had been making cupcakes far longer than Stiles had. Still, Stiles wasn't about to give up without a fight. His cupcakes came out of the freezer looking perfect. They were iced on the plate before the time was called, and now all Stiles had to do was survive the judges.

"Bakers, you were tasked with using at least one ingredient that evoked connections to the show Supernatural to create a cupcake worth facing down a demon for. You guys already know Candace and Florian, let's met our guest judge. Or in this case, our guest judges, actors Misha Collins and Jensen Ackles. They're responsible for the characters of Castiel and Dean Winchester on the show Supernatural."

Stiles misses out on whatever witty banter is going because he's trying not to hyperventilate over the fact that two of his favorite actors from one of his favorite shows are here in the same room as he is and he's supposed to make them cupcakes. He snaps back to attention though when Justin starts calling on bakers to present their cupcakes.

"Noshiko, you're up first."

The woman calmly stepped up. "I automatically gravitated towards the salt, so what I have for you is a dark chocolate and whiskey cupcake topped with a salted caramel buttercream and drizzled with caramel sauce and sea salt."

Justin smiled. "Candace, what do you think?"

"I really love the play of the frosting and the cake on your cupcakes. The flavors are classic, and they work really well here. I'm not sure the addition of whiskey to the chocolate cake was really necessary, but all in all, it's not a bad cupcake."

Florian had similar comments about the whiskey, but both Misha and Jensen liked it. Then it was Jennifer's turn. She flashed a bright smile at all of the judges.

"We've made an apple pie cupcake for you today. It's an apple cupcake filled with a cinnamon apple compote and topped with a vanilla bean buttercream."

Florian was the one to start the commentary this time. "This cupcake is very good, but I do not think that the frosting works with the other flavors."

"It's a great cupcake," was Jensen's comment, "but it doesn't really remind me of apple pie."

Then it was Stiles turn.

"So, what I have for you is a spiced whiskey cupcake with a chocolate buttercream frosting sprinkled with pink sea salt. Please enjoy."

"I wasn't sure what to expect from a spiced whiskey cake," Candace said, "but this is delicious. The chocolate frosting really blends well with the other flavors, and the whiskey is present, but it doesn't overpower the other flavors."

"I really liked this," Misha said. Then he turned to Jensen. "Are you going to finish yours?"

Jensen wrapped a hand around his plate. "Mine."

Stiles stepped back into his place in line, feeling good. That just left Adrienne. She smirked as she stepped forward.

"What you've got in front of you is a whiskey chocolate velvet cupcake with a caramel filling topped with a salted caramel cream cheese filling and covered with sea salt and caramel drizzle."

All it took was one look at the judges' faces to know that the cupcake had not gone over well.

"The caramel and the whiskey in this cupcake overwhelms any other taste," Florian was saying. "I cannot even taste the salt in the caramel."

"The center is really gooey which kind of makes it hard to eat easily," Jensen said.

"I agree with Florian. It's hard to taste anything except the caramel. Plus the whiskey is just too strong. It's too much like taking a shot."

When he and Allison joined the others in the waiting room. Stiles was feeling good. He was pretty sure that they'd survived this round, so it was time to think about the next round. He and Allison had lucked out in grabbing the far corner for their seats. So while Adrienne and Jennifer sniped at one another, Stiles and Allison put their heads together to get to work on their ideas for the next round.

"I'm thinking we do a cupcake for each of the main characters. The whiskey cupcake will work for Dean."

Allison nodded. "For Sam we can do a variation on a carrot cake. Maybe with some sort of spice or citrus?"

"Sounds good. Maybe ginger? Cas is the tough one. I was thinking maybe an Earl Grey tea cupcake?"

They were called back in before they could get any further. Stiles tried not to fidget as they waited for the verdict. He was pretty sure he was safe, but it was still nerve wracking the way everything got drawn out. He couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when Adrienne is sent home. Then it was time to get to work on the next set of cupcakes. He might have more time in this round, but Stiles knew that he had to get three cupcakes per judge done with decorations.

"So what did you decide?" Ally asked when he reached their kitchen

"Dig out our molds. We'll do our Dean cupcake with a chocolate revolver. I think we brought the mold for that. The Sam cupcake will be a ginger carrot cake with a simple buttercream frosting topped with a white chocolate round with the devil's trap piped on it. We'll do the Earl Grey cupcake for Cas and color the frosting a blue-grey then top it with chocolate wings."

Allison nodded. "Okay. What do you want me to start with?"

"Put water on to boil for the Earl Grey then get the Dean cupcake batter started. I'll get the other two batters going then we'll do frosting and decorations."

This was one of the times that his ADHD helped him. Stiles jumped from place to place working two batters at once while trying to jot down notes on the recipes. Allison got the spiced whiskey cupcakes in the oven and started work on the frosting. It was the Earl Grey batter that took the longest to get just right, but he managed to get those in the oven with forty-five minutes left on the clock.

"Keep an eye on the cupcakes," he told Allison. "I'm going to work on the decorations."

Stiles let himself get immersed in his work as he melted and molded the chocolate. That part was easy. He used a silver luster dust on the chocolate revolvers then moved on to piping the devil's trap onto disks of white chocolate. Every so often, Allison would remind him of the time or make him try the frosting. But they were doing well, at least if he could get these devil's traps done. He'd pulled up the image on his phone, but it was proving a little harder to pipe with chocolate icing than he'd expected.

"Five minutes."

"Stiles, time to plate."

"Almost done."

It wasn't quite down to the wire, but Stiles was still fussing with final touches when time was called. Still, his cupcakes looked good, and Stiles knew they tasted better.

"All right, bakers. You were tasked with creating three Supernatural inspired cupcakes. Let's see what you did. Noshiko, what do you have for us?"

"So, the first cupcake is a vanilla cupcake with a plum filling and white chocolate frosting topped with fondant S for Supernatural. The middle cupcake is green tea cupcake with dark chocolate frosting and topped with a marzipan snake. The final cupcake is a lemon cupcake with a yuzu frosting topped with a golden halo."

"You made some really interesting flavor choices, but you've done a great job with them. I'm not quite sure the white chocolate frosting was the best choice, but it still is a good cupcake. However, I am rather underwhelmed by your decorations," Candace said.

"I agree. These are too generic. They could be for any event. However, the cupcakes themselves are quite good. I especially like the green tea cupcake," Florian agreed.

Misha said he liked the cupcakes but was disappointed in the decorations.

Then it was Stiles' turn.

"So, I took my inspiration from the shows three main characters. The first cupcake is our Dean cupcake which is the spiced whiskey cupcake. As decoration, we've added a chocolate Colt revolver brushed with a silver luster dust. Our second cupcake is our Castiel cupcake. It's an Earl Grey and citrus cupcake topped with Earl Grey frosting and decorated with a pair of dark chocolate wings. The third cupcake is our Sam. It's a ginger carrot cupcake with a orange zest studded buttercream and topped with a white chocolate disk with a devil's trap piped on it with dark chocolate. Enjoy."

Stiles held his breath as the judges ate his cupcakes. Justin turned to the guest judges.

"What do you guys think?"

Misha grinned at Stiles. "You're a fan of the show, aren't' you?"

Stiles nodded. "Yes."

"It shows. These decorations are great."

"I really wasn't sure about the Earl Grey cupcake," Jensen added, "but it was pretty good."

"Florian?" Justin asked.

"I think you did a very good job with this. The flavors are very distinct but meld well into a cohesive whole. You decorations are fantastic and very suited for the theme."

"Candace?"

Candace smiled at him. "I really loved your carrot cake. It's a great twist on a classic recipe. And this buttercream is lovely. Adding the orange zest was a really smart idea."

Stiles let out a sigh of relief, but he knew it wasn't over yet.

"Jennifer, what do you have for us?"

"The first cupcake is a red velvet cupcake with strawberry frosting topped with a little pair of devil's horns. The second is a vanilla cupcake with a lemon filling and topped with vanilla bean frosting, a pair of white fondant wings and a halo. Our last cupcake is an espresso cupcake filled with chocolate ganache and topped with a mocha buttercream. It's sprinkled with chocolate covered coffee beans and is topped with a chocolate pentagram."

"Candace, what do think of Jennifer's plate?"

"I find your decorations a little on the simplistic side, but you did a great job with two of these cupcakes. The espresso one especially I think. However, I really didn't get the taste of chocolate that I was expected in the red velvet and it was rather dry."

"Florian?"

"I agree with Candace that two out of the three cupcakes were very good. However, the red velvet was far too artificial for me."

Misha smiled. "The cupcakes tasted really great, but most of the decorations really didn't quite fit with the show."

They were dismissed once again, and Stiles found himself filming one of the little interview portions.

"So, it feels like we're doing really well. The judges have liked my cupcakes and the decorations so far, so all that's really left is to figure out a great display. It would be really cool to win this one, not only for the money, but because Supernatural is one of my favorite shows."

He isn't worried when they go back in to face the judges' decision. Stiles knows he's going to be going to the next round. The only real question was who he would be competing against. He was actually rooting for Noshiko and her daughter since they seemed nicer than Jennifer and Kali. He held his breath as Justin did his best to draw out the tension.

"Noshiko, you're done Cupcake Wars."

Jennifer smirked.

"Stiles, Jennifer, you've made it to the final round. Now each of you are going to create a one thousand cupcake display celebrating Supernatural's final episode. Now, we know you can't accomplish this challenge on your own, so each of you gets a master carpenter to help you build. You also get four baking assistants to help you in whatever way you need. What's up, ladies? This is also a special show because it will be Master Carpenter Derek's final one with us. He's been filling in with Justin had a broken arm, but now he's headed home to open a wood carving studio. Keep in mind that all of the flavors and designs need to incorporated in your display as the judges will evaluate you on taste as well as how you put everything together in one awesome presentation. You have two hours starting now."

Stiles fought a blush when Derek walks over to his kitchen. The man is gorgeous dressed in plaid and with stubble that makes him look like some sort of mountain man. He lets Ally start managing their baking assistants; she was always good at that. Stiles laid out what he wanted Derek to build him.

"So I want cascading tiers with a highway pained down the middle of them. On the top tier there needs to be a black 1967 Chevy Impala with a license plate that reads KAZ 2Y5. There also needs to be a billboard with the Supernatural logo."

Derek nods. "Sure you don't want to go with the Ohio plate that's currently on the Impala?"

His eyes widen but Stiles nods. "Yup. The Kansas plate is a classic."

"All right. I'll be back in two hours."

It's just as well. Stiles doesn't need the distraction of the handsome carpenter right now. Jennifer smirked as he went to rejoin his crew.

"Ready to go home crying, little boy?"

Stiles didn't dignify that with an answer. Instead he turned to Allison.

"How are we doing?"

"I've got two assistants on batter, one working on frosting, and one starting on the decorations. I want you to taste the batters before I have them start scooping. I'm working on the third batter."

"Good. I'll get started on piping the devil's traps."

Stiles let Allison be in charge of telling people what to do. She was better at that than he was, and it left him able to focus on piping over three hundred devil's traps. The batters were fine and went into the oven with plenty of time to bake then cool. He could hear Jennifer yelling over in her kitchen. Stiles grinned. It sounded like Jennifer might be feeling the time crunch.

They were in the middle of frosting their cupcakes with twenty minutes left on the clock when the displays came in. Jennifer's was the first one that they brought in. It was big. All round tiers that got smaller as they went up. The colors changed as well with the bottom tiers being red with little flames, the middle tiers were green, and the top tiers were white with little clouds. Then Stiles' display came in and he didn't have eyes for anything else. It was perfect. Derek had done an amazing job. It looked like the Impala was ready to just drive down the tiers. The billboard was perfect and loudly proclaimed that the display was for Supernatural.

Beside him, Allison grinned. "All right, folks, let's get the decorations on the cupcakes and the cupcakes on the display."

"Mix them up," Stiles instructed as he grabbed a tray of completed cupcakes. "We want cupcakes of every flavor on each tier."

He could see that Jennifer was separating her tiers by flavor, and he couldn't help his grin. It was going take them longer to get their cupcakes on the display that way. Stiles sound found himself next to Derek as the entire team worked to get the cupcakes on the display even as Justin started counting down the time. Stiles felt a little frantic even if he knew that they were doing fine. When time was called, all of his cupcakes were on the display, and it looked good. Stiles took a deep breath. It was almost over.

Stiles tried not to wring his hands as Jennifer explained her display. Then it was his turn. He managed to get through his explanation without tripping over his own words or making a fool out of himself. They were sent back to the waiting room again, and it was Jennifer's turn to film an interview segment, so Stiles attempted to sit still. Allison grabbed his hand.

"Calm down. We're almost there. We just have to finish and then get your bakery off the ground."

"You're assuming that we'll win this."

Allison smiled. "I know that we will."

He absolutely hates the way that Justin draws everything out, but when he finally announces that Stiles is the winner, he can't help but hug the nearest person who isn't Jennifer. And if that happens to be Derek, well, he was caught up in the moment. After that, everything was a whirlwind. He and Allison found themselves at the Supernatural party which was amazing. Stiles was completely blown away by the final episode, and the opportunity to meet so many of the actors that had been responsible for one of his favorite shows. And they all loved his cupcakes.

The next couple of months were crazy. Neither he nor Allison could talk about the episode until it aired which was annoying, but they also had a ton of work to do. It took Stiles two weeks to find a storefront he liked that had the kitchen space he needed in the back. And once he'd gotten his storefront, then there was still more work to do to get it ready to open. Plus he had his regular workload from the online orders. Thankfully, just about everyone pitched in to help him out. His dad, Scott, and Isaac spent a day helping him get all of the equipment moved and his kitchen set up to his liking. Danny worked on updating his webpage and getting it ready to go live once the bakery opened.

Red Hood's Basket opened two months after Stiles had been on Cupcake Wars. His episode had aired the week before, so now it was well known that he was a winner. It had definitely affected business. Stiles found himself off to a very good start. He was in the black and all of his investment was definitely paying off.

Allison got off the phone with a smile. "That was Talia Hale. She just ordered a hundred and twenty cupcakes. Apparently her son is opening a business. She wants mocha chocolate, the spiced whiskey, and Earl Grey."

"Sounds good."

"She'd also like you to come to the party if possible. It's next Friday night, so that shouldn't be a problem."

Which was how Stiles ended up running into Derek from Cupcake Wars again with his arms full of cupcakes.

"Hey.'

Derek blinked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Cupcakes?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "I'm going to kill my sister."

"I'm sorry?"

Derek shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'll show you where those go."

Derek leads him through the art studio to where a refreshment table was set up. Stiles had to admit he was rather impressed by all of the intricately carved furniture that was displayed around the room.

"If this is the sort of thing you normally build, what were you doing on Cupcake Wars? That was kiddy stuff compared to this."

Derek just shrugged. "It was only temporary, and the money was good. How's your bakery doing?"

"Good."

Stiles found himself rambling about the bakery and baking in general, but Derek didn't seem to mind, and he has a really nice smile.

"Derek, how long have you been hiding back here?" an older woman interrupted them. She turned her gaze to Stiles and smiled. "This must be the baker Laura said you had a crush on. You can flirt later. If you want your studio to be a success, you need to go and chat with some of our other guests."

And with that, she was gone.

"You should go," Stiles said.

"Yeah." Derek made no move to leave.

They looked at one another and started laughing.

"I could drop by the bakery sometime and take you out to dinner after you close?" Derek suggested.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Great. I'll see you soon. You can save one of those spiced whiskey cupcakes."

Stiles grinned. "Will do."

He watched Derek go with a smile. He'd known that going on Cupcake Wars would change things, but he'd had no clue how much.


End file.
